Killing Two Hearts With One Bullet
by Aleeta6
Summary: Hermione was always the odd girl on the block and in the grade. She was bullied both on the Internet and off. Near the end of her senior year, she does something no one expected. One-shot. All Human. R


_'I'm all alone...'_she thought glumly, feeling her heart slowly break. The one she'd believed to love her, despite how strange people believed her to be. The one who had told her he loved her. He'd broken her heart when he started calling a freak, weird, abnormal.

_'I can't do this anymore...'_She rolled over her bed, trying not to cry. Suicide seemed like it was the only option in the very dark place she was in. She could do it. She'd told her parents that she would, that she was thinking about it, but they never believed her. Everyone thought she'd been lying, that she just wanted attention.

'No one loves me..' she felt her self crawl out of the bed in an almost dream-like state. She changed into her school clothes. She didn't really care what she wore, not this time. When she looked at the clothes she had on, she wasn't all that surprised. Both her shirt and pants where tight fitting and looked like they'd been painted on her. They where dark colors. The tank top was blood red and her pants where black. She slipped on a pair of silver flip flops. She headed down the stairs, still not aware of where she was going. Frankly, she didn't care.

_'the world will be better without me...'_She'd made her way to the front door, a gun and a bullet in her bag. She'd scribbled something on a piece of paper, it was ment for Tom. She hoped he'd get it. She made her way to school. not caring that she was going to be late. She felt the weight of the world on her shoulders. She was almost to the school when she just couldn't fight the need to escape. She took out the gun, not realizing that the one she loved was frozen in terror. She loaded the gun.

_'I am sorry, Mum and Dad. Forgive me...'_ She put the gun under her chin. Tears pooled in her eyes.

_'I love you Tom...'_ tears where streaming down her face by now.

"Hermione... Please don't..." _'I must have imagined his voice. He couldn't care less about me.." _She pulled the trigger. Her last thought was: _'why did I do that?'_ The bang echoed all around. The sound bouncing off the trees and buildings.

* * *

Tom had never been late to school before today. He'd woken with a feeling of dread, he had a feeling that something bad would happen today. Something that would shake his world to the core. He'd never thought in a million years that he'd witness a suicide. Never once had the idea that his ex-girlfriend was suicidal.

There wasn't a day that passed that he didn't regret breaking up with her. Now, looking at her about to commit suicide, he felt terrible for being so rude to her.

_"Tom? What's the matter?" she asked, confusion in her eyes._

_"We can't be together anymore." His voice was cold. _

_"Did I do something?" her voice was quiet._

_"You're a freak." _

_"I... Never thought _you _would call me a freak." tears ran down and her voice broke. _

_"You should've seen this coming," he sneered and walked away from her. Leaving her there crying._

If he could take what he said to her back, he would. If he could make her feel better about herself, he would do it in a heartbeat. If only he could've seen how much she loved him and how much it hurt them both when he broke up with her. He would do everything over again and _not _break both their hearts.

"Hermione. Please don't..." He whispered, not able to find his voice to yell to her. He flinched as he heard the gun go off. He felt his heart split in two. She's always had that effect on him, he couldn't stand to see her in pain.

He caught her body before it could fall to the ground. "Oh, Hermione, i'm so sorry for being so rude to you." His tears dripped onto her bloody head. "It was stupid of me to treat you so poorly." He hugged her body close to his, she was still warm, but was quickly becoming cold. The police showed up at that moment, being called from someone who'd heard the gun shot.

"What happened?" one of the police officers asked, he was an older mad. Old enough that he _should _have been retired.

"She... She killed herself..." Tom whispered. His heart was still breaking.

* * *

Days had passed since the day Hermione had killed herself. Everyone of the seniors felt terrible, knowing that they'd probably been the cause of Hermione's suicide. They all felt guilty about bullying her, for relishing in her pain. No one felt more guilty than Tom, Ron, and Harry. People that she'd let into her life and trusted. They'd been the ones to betray her trust and make her regret letting them into her life.

The funeral was something diffrent, the music that played wasn't the music that was played at a regular funeral. It was Evanescence, Dub-step, Cold Play, and Rascell Flats.

**The end... Tell me what you think. Did I make it somewhat realistic?**


End file.
